Payback
by gleek06216
Summary: Santana lopez didn't like feeling like she owed people so after sectionals she concocts a plan to repay Berry so she doesn't owe her anymore.  Mentions of Puckleberry and Britana with Pezberry friendship. Oneshot


**For some reason this was in my head last night. It has Britana and Puckleberry in it but it's from Santana's Pov and mostly about her secretly helping Berry as repayment for her believing in her at Sectionals. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Santana leans against her locker watching with a smirk on her face, as the scene unfolds. Rachel Berry, still in her sinful schoolgirl skirts but with a skintight sparkly green and white tank top on, instead of one of her sweaters, is walking down the hall towards her locker, confident but not appearing to notice the attention she's getting.(which by the way is a lot, everyone's head is turning as she walks) Beyonce is walking right next to her, looking proud of himself. Santana sees Puck at his locker watching, as well, and he's drooling so all in all, she feels her job is complete.

See, Santana doesn't like owing people anything and when Rachel Berry stood up for her during sectionals, it made her feel like she owed her something.

**Flashback**

_When they got off the bus after sectionals Santana looked for the person that was going to make that feeling go away and found him standing by that black chick she couldn't stand._

_"Beyonce, a word" She yelled, making Kurt look up at her confused as if to wondering if she was really talking to him. She sighed, "Now"_

_Kurt walked over to her, and the black chick tried to follow, "Just Beyonce" She ordered, halting the girl in her tracks as Kurt, now looking more scared then confused continued the trek to Santana._

_"Did you need something?" He asked, nervously as he stood in front of her._

_"You're going to give Berry a make over."_

_She caught the smirk starting on Kurt's face, and quickly made herself clear, "A real one. When she comes back to school I expect all of her sweaters to be burned and for her to be as hot as she possibly can be."_

_Now his face was back to frowning with confusion again, "But.. Why would you want that? You hate her and she just almost cost us sectionals…."_

_She rolled her eyes, "She just saved sectionals, dumbass and it doesn't matter why I want it. What matters is you're going to do it or I'm going to personally make sure the jocks ruin every designer piece of clothing you own."_

_He visibly paled at the threat before nodding, "Sure, I'll try. She's not likely to want my help though, not after last make over I gave her…."_

_"Figure it out and don't mention my name in it either"_

_"Whole new makeover, no mentioning you and make sure she's hot. Tall order, anything else?" Kurt asked, getting a little comfortable apparently because he actually seemed to be getting smart with her._

_"Yeah, save the skirts. The sweaters need to go but the skirts, at least most of them, need to stay."_

_He arched an eyebrow at her, "I thought you were with Britney"_

_She rolled her eyes, "Not for me now get out of here and get to work. Remember, I didn't tell you anything or you clothes are going to get it."_

_"I got it, I got it, Geez" And with that Kurt turned and walked away, leaving Santana satisfied that her payback would be complete soon and this feeling would go away._

* * *

**Back to Present**

Now seeing Rachel, walking as confidant as ever, through the halls of Mckinley with a look that rivaled even her in the hot factor, Santana moved on with phase two of her plan.

Walking over to Puck, she put her finger on his jaw and mimed shutting his mouth, "You're drooling"

"Shut up," He growled but went to wipe his mouth just in case, she noticed.

"Well, are you going to talk to her, or be a pussy and let Hudson move in on her?" Santana scoffed, motioning towards the tall goofy teen moving down the hall towards Rachel's locker, eyes locked on her.

Puck didn't answer he just pushed off his locker and across the hall to Rachel. Smirking, Santana watched as Puck successfully managed to make Berry blush. A couple minutes later, they were both smiling as Berry nodded her head and Puck bent down to kiss her cheek.

Rolling her eyes at the cheek kiss, she looked over at Finn who was standing back and looking murderous. She would have laughed out loud if it wouldn't ruin the image she'd set up for her self as hardcore bitch.

As soon as Rachel had her books out of her locker, Puck took them from her and put his other arm around Berry's shoulders, escorting her to her class, leaving Finn looking angry and puzzled at the same time.

Phase two of her plan was complete, only one left and she would officially owe Berry nothing.

* * *

Brit skipped up to her just then, kissing her cheek before, "San?" She asked

"Yeah, Brit?"

"Who's the new girl with Puck? She's hot"

Santana did chuckle then, "That was Rachel, Brit."

"Rachel who?" The ditzy blonde asked.

"Berry. Remember, I told Hummel to give her a make over."

Britney clapped then, "Oh yeah and now we're going to make her popular right?"

Santana smiled at her girlfriend then, "Yes, but remember we're not telling her that we got Hummel to give her the makeover."

Britney nodded, smiling before taking Santana's hand and skipping down the hall towards where Puck and Rachel had went.

* * *

They found the two in their homeroom class. Santana quickly lead Britney to the other side of Rachel where they looked up, a wary look on her face but she gave a small smile before saying, "Hello, Santana, Britney. Did you two have a good break?"

Santana nodded and Britney grinned at Berry before saying, "You look hot, Rach. I didn't even recognize you this morning until Santana told me who you were."

Blushing, Rachel smiled, "Thank you, Britney. Kurt asked me to let him give me a makeover over break and left me little room to refuse."

Santana smirked at that while Puck put his arm around Rachel's shoulder and pulled her closer to him, whispering something in her ear that made her blush more.

Rolling her eyes at the new couple she spoke up, "so, Berry, Brit and I were talking and we need a new cheerio now that Q's off the squad. What do you say?"

Rachel's eyes widened, "Me? A Cheerio?"

Santana nodded, "Already talked to coach, she agreed that you would work as the replacement. She also agreed to not schedule practice when glee was going on. So what do you say?"

Britney reached over Santana and grabbed Rachel's free hand then, "It would be so much fun. You could be mine and San's new best friend and we could go to the mall and have sleep over's after practice! You have to say yes, B, please!"

Santana had to hide the smile that was trying to come on her face as she heard her girlfriend so excited about Rach as there friend. She had known Brit hadn't liked being mean to Rachel but Quinn hated her so it had still happened, now not only was she paying Berry back but making her girlfriend happy so it was a doubly good feeling.

Rachel looked over at Puck who shrugged, "You'd look hot as hell in a cheerio uniform, babe" was his only answer.

Rachel looked over at her and Brit again then and gave them another small smile, "Well I suppose, if it doesn't interfere with Glee, then it may be fun and beneficial for me to have another extra curricular. When do I start."

'_Phase three, complete_' Santana thought to herself while out loud, "After school, B. Coach has your uniform ready so we'll just meet you at your locker."

Rachel nodded, saying a small thank you, before turning her attention back to Puck, looking happier, a true happy, then Santana had ever seen her.

Puck was looking at the small brunette with a soft look that she, who had long ago thought she had mastered knowing all things Puck, had never seen on his face and if she didn't know any better, she would think it was love.

Britney was bouncing in her seat with excitement at having a new friend and cheerio and as she looked at her girlfriend, she realized she too was smiling. Maybe having Berry as a friend wouldn't be that bad and this doing good for others shit? Well it actually wasn't all that bad either. Especially since, by the look in her girlfriends eyes, they were totally heading to the janitors closet next period. With that, the smirk was back on her face. She was still HBIC after all, can't afford to go too soft.

* * *

**There's a little one shot for you all that has alot of my favorites in it, Pezberry friendship, Puckleberry, britana :) all in a short package to tide you over while I continue to work on Chapter 7 of Chasing dreams and Qualification's sequel not to mention chapter 15 of New Semester and Alone's second part lol So much to work on but this was begging to be written. Anyway promise as soon as I post this I'm going back to typing ch. 7 so it will be up today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this! I liked writing it :) Talk to you again soon :)**


End file.
